Need You Now
by blueaffection
Summary: After their best friends die in a car crash Nathan and Haley are the ones chosen to take care of their friends' 1-year old daughter.How do they adjust to new life as parents and living under the same roof with the one person they can't stand: each other
1. Prologue

**Summary: After their best friends die in a car crash Nathan and Haley are the ones chosen to take care of their friends' 1-year old daughter. How do they adjust to new life as parents and living under the same roof with the one person they can't stand: each other.**

**I started to write Naley fanfiction after 4 years of not writing at all. I just got inspired after I saw the movie Life As We Know It. I thought it would make a good Naley story, however I hadn't really wrote fanfiction for a while so I buried the thought. But then I got inspired to write when I had two days off from work so here it is. I hope that you all like it and if I get reviews (everything is welcomed the good and bad) I will post the first actual chapter tomorrow. So this is the prologue and it's a little short however the first chapter will be much longer.**

**I try to change the story more suitable for Nathan and Haley, but there are scenes and lines from the movie as well, because some of those are just hilarious. **

**I don't own One Tree Hill or the movie Life As We Know It.**

Prologue

_2009_

Haley James was tapping her hardwood floors with her red high heels. She let out a frustrated sigh and took yet another look at her watch. It was already half past eight which was just another way of saying that her date was late. Haley was starting to have second thoughts about the date her best friend Sarah had arranged for her. She took the latest issue of Vogue magazine of her glass table in the living room and started to flip through it, although she had already read it.

The minutes went by. It was twenty to nine fifteen to nine, but still there was no one standing outside of her front door. By now Haley was about to call Sarah and give her piece of her mind, but just when she started to look for her phone the doorbell rang.

"Finally", Haley let out and went to the door. She took one last look in the mirror next to the door to make sure that her auburn hair was in place and make up looked good. She took one big breath in and opened the door. There he was the guy who in Sarah's words would be 'the perfect guy to date after being dumbed by your boyfriend of three years'. He was good looking sure and he had the bluest eyes Haley had ever seen. He also had an annoying smirk on his face which was already starting to bug Haley. _Who does he think he is?_ However she had promised Sarah to give him a chance so she decided to push the first impression aside and offered him her hand.

"Hi, you must be Nathan, I'm Haley", Nathan accepted her hand. _So this is Haley_. _Well she is definitely hot, maybe tonight won't suck after all_, Nathan thought. He took in her appearance. She was wearing a tight black dress that ended just above her knees. It had a red belt which matcher her red heels.

"Yeah, hi", he let go of her hand and they just stood in the doorway for a few minutes in an awkward silence.

"So, we should get going, we don't want to miss our reservation", Haley suggested and took her purse and jacket from the coat rack.

"Did you drive here or are we taking a cab?" Haley continued as she locked her front door.

"I drove here", Nathan answered shortly. _Seriously am I gonna have to do all the talking_, Haley thought_. _"So how long have you known Sarah for?" _I guess not._

"Since college, we were roommates on our freshman year", Haley answered as they walked slowly away from her house.

"That's cool."

"And you have known Clay for how long?"

"Me and Clay go way back. We were maybe four or five when we first met."

"Wow, that's a long time. I have known one of my best friend's just as long. I decided to hang with him and his mom since it was just the two of them. I come from a big a family so I guess they needed me more", Haley started rambling. Nathan just nodded his head.

"How many siblings do you have then?"

"Three sisters-"

"That is a big family."

"-and two brothers, twins actually", Haley continued and Nathan's eyes grew wider.

"Six kids? Guess your parents didn't know when to stop", now it was Haley's turn to feel her eyes almost pop out of her head. _Seriously, did he just say that? He doesn't even know my parent's and there he goes making comments like that. _Haley was just about to let out a comment of her own, but another surprise took her mind off of the rather offensive remark once they reached Nathans vehicle.

"Motorcycle? This is what you decided was the best way to take a girl to a date?" Haley was growing more and more annoyed by this guy and his actions. It was like he didn't have any interest, what so ever, about this date. She had decided to try to make the best of it, even though she wasn't that excited about set ups. This guy however seemed to do the exact opposite. _Sarah what were you thinking?_

"Well I haven't gotten any complaints about it, until now – I assume?" Nathan gave her his signature smirk and zipped up his leather jacket. Haley couldn't believe he just used his past hook-ups as his defense, what a jerk.

"It's just- it would have been nice to know that you have somewhat inconvenient form of transportation before I did my hair and make-up and put on a dress, I could've put on something comfortable and fitting and-"

"Fine, I'm calling a cab", Nathan was growing more and more frustrated. He just couldn't see what the big deal was. Girls usually loved his motorcycle. Then again Haley didn't seem anything like the girls he was used to dating. He pulled out his cellphone and rolled his eyes.

"I think you should", Haley answered and took a look at the time, "when is our reservation?"

"What reservation?" Now it was Haley's turn to roll her eyes.

"The one you made for tonight." Haley specified.

"I didn't make any reservations. You're the one who talked about reservations 10 minutes ago, I assumed you had made those-"

"But you were supposed to make them; Sarah told me that _you _said you would take care of it", Haley's patience was now hanging by a thread. Nathan opened up his mouth to defend himself, but his cell phone started ringing. _This is just the icing on the cake._

"Hey- you. What's up? Oh really? How about 11 o'clock?" Nathan tried to talk as quiet as he could and he turned away from Haley, who started to tap the ground with her right foot. "You know what why don't we make it to 10:30?"

_You know what I take that back, THIS is definitely the moment of the evening. Is this perv seriously making plans with another girl in front of me?_

Nathan turned back to her current date and flashed her a smile.

"Sorry, it's just- a sick friend"

"Yeah I'll bet", Haley muttered under her breath, "let me ask you a question, if all you wanted to do tonight was ride on your motorcycle and make appointments with your 'sick friends' why did you even come?"

"You know what I think that you're blowing this out of proportion, it's not like we are married or anything", Nathan answered casually.

"Thank god for that", Haley said and started to walk away from him.

"So the date is cancelled?" Nathan yelled behind her.

"You got that right", Haley yelled back to him before slamming the door behind her. Nathan stood next to his motorcycle for a few seconds before dialing his friend's number.

"Hey, I can be there in fifteen minutes, okay yeah, I'll remember bye", and with that he hopped on to his bike and drove away thinking he would never agree to be set up again.

In her house Haley was dealing with the almost date in her own way. She had kicked her heels off her feet and opened a bottle of wine before calling to the person responsible for this whole mess.

"Sarah, I don't know what in the world you were thinking, but the only way you can make this up to me is if I never have to see him again."

**A/N: What did you think?**


	2. Chapter One

**Author's Note: **Thank you everyone so much for reviewing, adding this story on your alert list and reading this. I'm glad you liked it. Here is the first actual chapter. This one contains few lines from the movie, some of them were just too good so I had to include those in my story. And I would like to tell you that even though these first few chapters will be very much like the movie, that will change once the story goes further. But here is the first chapter and I hope that you will like and review. Thank you!

I don't own Life As We Know It or One Tree Hill.

Chapter 1.

"_Sara, I don't know what in the world you were thinking, but the only way you can make this up to me is if I never have to see him again."_

Haley's wish however was not granted. It took only a few weeks from Clay and Sara to host a party where she ran into none other than Nathan Scott. He had tried to play it cool and made a few jokes about their date, but it only pissed her off even more. In the end Sara had to drag her out of the room so she wouldn't slap him after he commented on her outfit for the party, which happened to be the same dress she wore on their almost-date. That party turned out to be her worst nightmare. That was only because Clayton and Sara announced that they had gotten engaged and the wedding was to take place in six months. That was not the nightmare part; Haley loved her friends to death and wished them all the happiness in the world. The nightmare part came when Sara asked Haley to be hair maid of honor and told her that Nathan would be Clay's bestman which meant that the duo would have to spend even more time together since they were to help with the planning. One of the first things Haley had said at the time was '_I'm not dancing with him_'. And she didn't.

Haley had soon learned that Nathan indeed was the playboy she had thought he would be. Every time there was a party he would bring in his flavor of the week and get caught sleeping with her and/or one of the waitresses. Haley was nothing like Nathan or the women he slept with. She had always been very calculative and she thought things through from every angle and didn't just jump in to thing. She had had boyfriends, but only three she considered worth mentioning since those were the ones she had been with more than a year and shared some sort of connection with. Her last boyfriend had been the longest one. They had been together for three years and Haley had been in love with him, but something changed and he wanted to get out. Out of Tree Hill and out of their life together. She had gotten over him, but hadn't been in a real relationship since, which happened to be one of the things Nathan liked to bring up every time they saw each other.

Haley owned a small café in Tree Hill with her good friend Brooke Davis. They had opened it three years ago. It was the same place Haley's good friend Lucas's mom had had her café. She had moved away with her boyfriend Andy and daughter Lily. The café had been empty for a few years before Haley and Brooke opened it again, they decided not to change the name for Karen, but other than that they had made some changes. At first it had been just the two of them, but over the years their business took off and they could hire more people. Haley had always been in charge of the baking since Brooke was not a person who really knew her way in the kitchen. Actually she was still having hard time with their coffee machine. Brooke had been more interested about the fact that she could design their clothes for work. She had also asked and gotten really good tips from her mother about running a business.

This had been their life for the last four years and they had loved every minute of it. Okay maybe not every minute of it, like when they first opened up and went to the street begging people to come and eat there. Well it paid off and now they had very strong customer base. In fact in this particular day most of their regulars were having lunch there.

"And that is 12 dollars, thank you Mr. Rogers and come again", Haley smiled at the old man who had come by yet again to have his usual; a piece of vegetable pie, coffee and a chocolate croissant. Haley put the money in the cash register and started to take off her apron.

"What do you think you're doing?" Brooke had come out of the kitchen with two portions of cheeseburger and fries. Haley sighed. _Of course she would forget._

"Today is Emma's birthday and I have to cut out early, I told you about it days ago", Haley answered once Brooke came back behind the counter.

"Oh right, yeah just go and leave me here alone with that creep."

"Brooke-"

"No go, I'll be fine."

"It's not that dif-"

"Stop saying that, it's easy for you to say when you're _it's _favorite."

"Brooke", Haley stated more firmly.

"What?"

"You do realize that you're talking about a coffee machine like it's a living thing."

"So? It has something against me, it never works when I try to use it and I think that we should return it."

"I think it might be too late for that considering we bought it two years ago."

"So what, it must have some sort of guarantee."

"I'm telling you Brooke there is absolutely nothing wrong with the coffee maker."

"Easy for you to say- favorite", Haley rolled her eyes. Since the day they had gotten the coffee machine Brooke had refused to look at instruction manual and therefor didn't know how to use it.

"Whatever, I'm going now 'cause I need to be there earlier than everyone else, I am the caterer after all."

"Yeah, yeah get going, I'll ask Tony help if that demon refuses to co-operate."

"Okay well I'm just taking these boxes to the car and I'll see you later", Haley ignored Brooke's remark about the coffee machine and went to her car with three boxes piled up in her hands. Of course that's when her phone decided to ring. She cursed silently in her mind as she placed the boxes in the trunk of her car before answering her phone.

"Hi Sara, no not yet I was just about to, why? Yeah sure I can- but wait wasn't _he _supposed to pick those up? What do you mean he forgot it's his goddaughter- Okay. Yes Sara I promise I won't. Okay It's going to take a little while longer for me to get there. Yeah Bye", Haley stormed back inside where Brooke was busting tables.

"Hey you, I thought you left already", then Brooke saw the look on her friend's face. _This can't be good._ Haley dragged Brooke in to their employees' break room in the back.

"Okay Haley, I promise I'll stop complaining about the coffee machine, it just drives me crazy-"

"He is seriously the most irresponsible person I have ever met!"

"-and I just, wait what?" Brooke was confused and Haley was pacing around the little room with a frustrating look on her face.

"Nathan! He has absolutely zero organized bone in his body, how could he forget?"

"Oh, he is the guy you have been arguing with for the past three years and share some sort of sexual tension with, I think you have mentioned him once or twice", Brooke had heard her fair share of Nathan and the stunts he had pulled over the years. She was the one Haley complained to since she didn't want to bother Sara after all he was her friend too.

"Yes, and no there is absolutely nothing more between us than mutual hatred."

"I still can't believe he is Lucas's brother, I mean from what I hear they seem to have zero thing in common." Yes indeed. Haley had found out about two years ago that Lucas had a brother and you can all imagine her surprise when the brother turned out to be none other than Nathan Scott. Karen – Lucas's mom – had dated Dan Scott in high school and she got pregnant. Only few months later after their senior year Dan had a new girlfriend who was now pregnant also. Dan and Deb, who was Nathan's mother moved away from Tree Hill and didn't have any contact with Lucas or his mom. But when the boy's grew they became more interested about their past and Lucas went to see Nathan. Now – even though they had a rough start - they were best friends and considered each other as brothers.

"I know, how creepy is that?"

"Very. Now what did he do to get you so wound up with?"

"It's more about what he didn't do."

"That being?"

"He was supposed to pick up the decorations for Emma's party", Haley stared at her friend waiting for some sort of response. Brooke's face however didn't even flinch.

"Okay so why can't he get it now?"

"Because he already had a beer, can you believe it he's getting drunk at his goddaughter's birthday party, I mean how tacky is that?"

"It's very tacky Haley, but what's the big deal? I mean you have time to pick it up and it's on your way there, right?" Haley nodded.

"So what do you say, get up get it together and go before you're late. I mean how tack it would be for the caterer and the godmother of the birthday girl be late", Brooke teased her friend. "Oh and I left your dress in the back seat of your car."

"I thought you didn't remember?" Haley asked confused.

"And I didn't I just left it there a while ago and now since you reminded me I remembered it"

"How long is 'a while ago'?"

"Like a week ago", Brooke answered embarrassed and Haley gave her a pointed look, "what it's not my fault you never use your back seat, you do know what they were invented for?" Brooke kinked her eyebrow and Haley gave her a friendly slap.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Davis."

"I will as soon as you promise not to change your dress before you have done all of the dirty work, it's very pretty and I made it especially for you and I will not talk to you if you ruin it", Haley laughed, Brooke really loved her clothes.

"Okay I'm going now, don't want to be tacky"

"Thought so, go and have fun!" Brooke went back to serving customers behind the counter.

"Hey Miss, I would like to have Vanilla Mocha Latte please", Brooke nodded and smiled and turned to face the coffee machine.

"Tony, I need your help!"

* * *

Haley parked her car behind Sara and Clay's Range Rover. She was 20 minutes late and was now sure that she wouldn't have time to get everything ready before the other guests would get there. She got up from the car and opened up the trunk. She picked up as many as she could and went to the backyard since she heard noises coming from there.

"Hey guys a little help", Haley yelled behind the boxes she had piled up in her hands.

"Coming Haley", Clay run to her and picked up few boxes from her so she could see where she was going.

"Thanks Clay", Haley gave him a bright smile which faded from her face as soon as she saw who was holding her goddaughter.

"You can help too you slacker", Haley pointed out before following Clay inside where Sarah was arranging chairs and tables so they would have enough room for everyone. They had many friends and the whole neighborhood was invited so the house would be packed tonight.

"Someone needs to take care of Emma, isn't that right baby girl?" Nathan answered back before he started to bounce Emma.

"Dude she just ate, so you might want to stop that", Clay yelled from inside the house, but Nathan just shook his head.

"Do you want to stop Ems, ha? I didn't think so", Nathan asked from her goddaughter who laughed and clapped her hands together, clearly enjoying herself.

Back in the house Haley started to help Sarah with the food she had just carried in. She had made cupcakes with different frostings, pies and birthday cake that was still in the car.

"Haley, these look amazing", Sarah exclaimed in awe after seeing the cupcakes.

"Only the best for your little girl", Haley smiled happily at her friend. "Hey Clay the cake is still in the car and my dress is in the backseat if you could grab it please."

"Sure thing Haley", Clay went back outside where Nathan was still bouncing Emma up and down.

"I'm telling you man that's a mistake", Clay tried to warn him again, but the only answer he got was Nathan's middle finger. Clay just shook his head and went to Haley's car. Just when he locked the doors he heard Nathan shouting.

"Oh, man!"

Clay laughed by himself.

"Told you"

"Don't worry Emma, you're not the first girl to throw up on uncle Nathan, but you are the prettiest."

Haley had tried her best not to laugh at Nathan when he came inside holding Emma as far as he could. The little girl had done just what Clay had anticipated; she threw up all over her godfathers face. Now Nathan was washing his face over the kitchen sink and spitting in it every once in a while. _This is just disgusting, _Nathan thought as he turned off the water and took a look at his shirt stained with Emma's former breakfast. After getting the cake and dress safely inside the house Clay went to his closet to pick something else for Nathan to wear.

"You really should go take a shower you stink", Haley continued from across the room with a clapping Emma sitting on her lap. "Aren't you a cutie pie Emma, you definitely take after your mother."

"Hey", protested Clay and threw one of his shirts to Nathan.

"Don't worry baby, you know I think that you are very, very handsome", Sara gave him a soft kiss and Clay brought her close to him.

"I know"

"Cocky too, I think you have spent too much time with Nathan", Sara laughed as she went to fill four glasses with champagne. Haley nodded her head in agreement. Now it was Nathans turn to get offended.

"Hey, I'm not that bad"

"Yeah right", Haley muttered under her breath and Nathan shot her a dirty look which she happily returned.

"Now, you two play nice", Sara gave both of them a pointed look before handing them their glasses, "we asked you two to be here earlier than everyone else because-"

"You needed help", Nathan butted in with a smirk on his face.

"What did I tell you?" Sara asked laughing. "As I was about to say, you have both really helped us out last year and we have no idea how we would've gotten here without your help, so thank you both."

The four raised their glasses and Emma started clapping enthusiastically making everyone in the room laugh. Sarah came to Haley and picked her daughter up.

"You should go and get changed if you want to do it before the first guests get here"

"Oh, shoot I almost forgot", Haley got up quickly and picked up the box where Brooke had placed her dress.

"Like that's gonna do you any good", Nathan muttered before taking another sip from his drink, earning a slap in the back of his head from Clay.

"When are you two going to stop harassing each other and patch things up?"

Nathan placed his other hand under his chin and started rubbing it, pretending to think about it.

"I think that it's today, yep right after never o'clock."

Haley went to one of the guest rooms located upstairs. Clay and Sarah had bought the house almost two years ago when they found out Sara was pregnant. Their house was beautiful. It was painted light green and it had huge windows and beautiful garden in the front yard. The front door was guarded by two pillars that supported the balcony that was above it. There were four bedrooms, all located upstairs. In the first floor was the tv-room, huge kitchen with an island, dining room and laundry room. One of the best things about this house was that most of the doors were also glass giving the place more light and space.

Haley placed the box on the bed and opened it. She took out the red dress and held it in front of her in awe. Once again Brooke had outdone herself. The dress was red and ended mid-thigh. It didn't show any cleavage, but that was just how Haley liked it. The back was much more revealing and strappy. For a moment Haley thought if she should just change this wasn't a fashion show, but she decided to just go for it when she heard Sarah calling for her from downstairs. The first guest had arrived.

"Everyone hey, this is Haley Emma's godmother and my best friend", Sara introduced her to their three neighbors who had just arrived. Haley gave a small wave from the bottom of the stairs before reaching them.

"Haley, these are our neighbors Peyton and Jake with their daughter Jenny", Sara pointed out the tall and skinny blonde whose hair was in big curls standing next to dark haired man who was holding the hand of a little girl with blonde hair, Haley estimated that she was about 5-years old, "and this is Rachel and her twin boys Alex and Jim", Sara continued and smiled at the red head who nodded her head at Haley, but didn't seem to care to be introduced to her. Instead her eyes were fixated on Nathan who was walking up to them with Emma in his arms. _She seems nice,_ Haley thought before shaking hands with everyone.

"And this right here is Nathan Emma's godfather", Sara introduced him as soon as he got there.

"Oh, so are you two together?" Jake asked as he shook Nathan's hand. Nathan and Haley both snorted at that.

"Not even close", Nathan answered, making Sara and Clay laugh and the rest of them – minus Haley –look at him with confused looks on their faces.

"They don't really get along", Sarah explained to their neighbors.

"That's the understatement of the year", Haley muttered under her breath so no one but Sarah heard her.

"Is that so", Rachel said and licked her lips, "I'm Rachel Gatina from next door", she introduced herself to Nathan. Haley rolled her eyes. _Could they be more obvious, seriously there are kids around if you didn't notice._

"So Rachel, will your husband be joining us?" Haley asked her with fake niceness and questioning look on her face.

"No, unfortunately I'm divorced"

"That's unfortunate", Nathan replied with a smirk appearing on his face.

"Yeah, you look really broken up about it", Haley whispered to Sara and they both gave out a little laugh.

"Come on Emma, let's show your guests where the party is taking place", Sara said and took her daughter from Nathan's arms, "This way everybody."

Soon more people came in were introduced to everyone. There were so many people Haley didn't know that she was sure she had already forgotten half of their names. She was now talking to the neighbors she had first met. They seemed really cool. They were both 26 just like she and owned a small record label. That's when they got to talking about music. It turns out that Peyton and Haley had many favorite artists they shared. But then again Peyton had so wide taste in music that it would be absolutely impossible not to find an artist they both loved.

"-and our first artist Mia Catalano just released her first album, it's called Don't Look Away maybe you've heard from her?"

"Actually I have, her single is Only Fooling Myself?"

"That's the one"

"It's my go to shower song", Haley laughed and Peyton and Jake joined her, "I'm totally serious, you should ask my roommate she told me to change it up a little." Now Sara joined in on their conversation.

"You should sing today Haley, Emma would love it", Sara pleaded; even though she knew Haley wouldn't probably do it.

"I don't think so Sara", Haley answered shyly, like she always got when someone was praising her or talking about her singing.

"Are you any good?" Peyton asked, getting interested like she always did when music was involved.

"Her voice is beautiful", Sara continued completely ignoring Haley who had just opened up her mouth to answer.

"What is this about you singing? I thought your job was to make doughnuts and stuff", Nathan interrupted their conversation. He was carrying plate full of the treats Haley had made. She rolled her eyes.

"Actually I _own_ a café here in Tree Hill, called Karen's cafe", Haley answered to Peyton.

"Really? Well, I have to eat there sometime, you made this cupcakes right?" Haley smiled and nodded.

"These taste awesome", Jake complimented before cutting Jenny's piece of cake in to smaller pieces.

"Mine was a little dry", Rachel replied quietly, but they all heard her and shot dirty looks at her. Everyone that is except for Nathan who snorted at her remark. Haley's face turned red she could handle Nathan making comments like that because she was used to it, but she wasn't going to accept them coming from someone she had met five seconds ago.

"That's too bad maybe you should try another one", Haley said and smiled at the red head who returned the smile quickly before frowning and taking a bite of her brownie. Someone who didn't know her would've thought her smile was real and sweet, but Sarah could read her friend like an open book, and she thought it would be better to change the subject.

"Nathan it's your turn to tell everyone what it is that you do", Sarah encouraged him and gave him pointed look.

"Well I work part time for the Charlotte Bobcat's as a technical director, and I also coach Tree Hill Ravens' basketball team."

"And what is it that technical director does?" Peyton asked confused, she had never been really into sports.

"I order around the people who film the games, you know like 'go camera one'", Nathan tried to explain his job, but Peyton looked as confused as ever.

"He pushes a button", Haley whispered to Peyton.

"Did you used to play?" Jake asked ignoring the giggles of his wife and Haley.

"Yeah I used to in high school and a little bit in college, but I hurt my back pretty badly and couldn't play anymore, not like I used to anyway."

"That's too bad", Jake smiled at him apologetically.

"What do you say we bring out the birthday cake before the little one falls a sleep?" They all turned around to see Clay with little Emma in his arms. She was resting her little head to her father's shoulder and yawned. Everyone from that table got up and Haley went with Sarah to the kitchen. The cake had light pink frosting with a purple teddy bear – made out of marzipan – sitting in the middle holding a sign that had number one in it. The cake was huge and across it written in purple was 'Happy Birthday Emma'. Haley picked up the cake after Sarah had lit the big number one candle sitting next to the bear.

"_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Emma…"_

* * *

Haley took a look at her watch before pulling up in front of her café. It was almost eight just minutes before closing so she decided to go and help out Brooke. She opened up the door and the bell rang.

"We're just about to close", Brooke announced before turning around, "and what are you doing here, you were supposed to be at the party and then go home."

"I just drove by and thought I'd help you close up, besides I don't like the idea of either of us going home alone at this hour, you'll never know what happens." Haley answered and started to bust the tables. "Was it a busy day?"

"You know, regular nothing special, people were asking when there would be another open-mic night, the last one was a huge success."

"Maybe in few weeks", Haley answered and picked up the last two glasses from the counter.

"So, how was the party?"

"It went really well, Emma threw up on Nathan so that was a plus and I met some really nice people there."

"Were Clay and Sarah exhausted?"

"Yeah, but they had called babysitter to come for the night so that they could go out after the party, they left the same time I did."

"That's nice, and now to the most important part; was the dress a hit?" Brooke kinked her eyebrow and gave her a mischievous grin. Haley was just about to answer when they heard the bell ring again signaling that someone had entered. Haley turned around to inform that they were just about to close up, but the thought got caught in her throat. There was a man standing in the doorway and he was handsome, very, very handsome. He had dark brown hair and green eyes; he was wearing a dress coat and dark blue jeans. Brooke turned around also and smiled knowingly after catching a glimpse of the look on Haley's face. _Oh yeah, she's a goner. _

"I'm sorry, is it too late for a cup of coffee? To go of course?" the stranger smiled. That's when Haley snapped out of her daze and went behind the counter to fill a cup.

"So, I haven't seen you around town, did you just move here or?" Brooke asked casually.

"Yes a few weeks ago."

"Well, I hope we see you again", Brooke smiled to him sweetly as Haley adjusted the lid on the paper mug.

"I'll try to stop by for lunch someday, if my schedule from the hospital allows it, I'm pretty swamped up with work even though I just got here."

"Did you hear that Haley, he is a doctor", Haley blushed as she handed the mug to the mystery man, who in return offered her a five dollar bill.

"Keep the change", he flashed her a smile, which she returned. "That's a pretty dress", he pointed out before getting out of the door. Now Haley blushed even more and her face now matched her dress.

"What just happened?" Haley asked with a dreamy look on her face.

"I told you that dress would be a hit, Dr. Boy definitely has eyes for you Tutor Girl."

"Oh, shut up!"

The clock was close to two when Haley heard her phone ringing on the night stand. She was still half a sleep searching for her phone. _Who would be calling at this hour._ The phone kept on ringing. Haley managed to drop it on floor. She cursed in her mind. Finally she was able to reach it.

"Hello?"

"_Am I speaking to Haley James?"_

"Yes, this is she."

"_I'm afraid I have some bad news, there has been an accident"_


	3. Chapter Two

**Hello everyone I would just like to thank you all who read this story and thank you to victoria and Italiangirl04 for your reviews, I'm so glad you like to read this story. Now here is the next chapter and I hope will read and review, 'cause I would really like to know what you all think. And I just want to say that I don't really know anything about the legal stuff, so if there are some mistakes just go with it please :)**

**I don't own One Tree Hill or Life As We Know It.**

Chapter 2.

Nathan Scott was woken up from his dreams when the clock was almost 2:30 in the morning. At first he didn't even realize it was his cellphone that was ringing. He only realized it when the girl he had picked up from the bar – Kayla dropped it on his stomach. Yes he had gone to the bar after the party, like he did almost every night. It's not like he was an alcoholic, it just was a great place to meet girls. But the girl who was now calling him was probably the last one on his list of people who he thought would try to reach him in the middle of the night.

"Yeah, hello? Haley, what in the hell are you- What do you mean- the police station?", then in a second he woke up, threw some clothes on and run out of the apartment to his motorcycle. This couldn't be happening, there had been an accident. Clayton and Sarah were in it, he didn't hear anything else before running out of his apartment.

He was driving. Driving way over the speed limit, at least that's what he assumed considering he had no idea what the speed limit in here was. He didn't care about the red lights either. He just had to get there as soon as possible. They had to be alright. They just had to be. What would happen to Emma. Oh my God. Emma. The thought of the sweet little girl in distress made him drive only faster and faster. Finally he saw the big red tiled building with a big sign which read Police Station. He left his bike not even bothering to lock it up. He ran up the stairs, every single step seemed more and more difficult to climb up. He ran to the lobby and looked around to find somebody who could help him, but here was no one in sight.

"Nathan", he heard a soft voice from across the hall. He turned around and was now facing Haley who had empty look on her face, she was pale seemed to be holding back tears. She didn't say anything she just shook her head and walked up to him holding back her tears. Nathan had never felt more defeated in his life. He just stood there as Haley wrapped her arms around him and finally gave in. Tears started streaming down her face as she let out quiet sobs

"What happened?"

_"What exactly happened?" Haley was fighting back the tears about to escape from her eyes. She had rushed to the police station where she had learned that Clayton and Sarah Evans got in to a car accident an hour earlier. By the time ambulance got to the scene of accident it was already too late and there was nothing that could have been done. Sarah and Clay's car got hit by a drunken driver, who also didn't make it._

_"The other car ran a red light and crashed straight in to them, and the car behind them didn't have time to break so it hit them from behind", officer Young explained._

_"Oh, my god", Haley whispered in a voice that was so soft it was almost not audible. The officer placed his hand on her shoulder for comfort, although there was absolutely nothing he could do to take away the pain of losing her friends._

_"They have a little girl, Emma. She wasn't in the car with them was she? When I left-"_

_"No, she was at home with her babysitter, a minor, now the CPS have her at least for tonight"_

_Haley sighed in relief. That was the thing she and feared the most. What if some reason Clay and Sarah would have taken Emma with them and now there would be- no Haley couldn't even bear herself to think that. _

_"Again I'm so sorry for your loss, but since you're not a family member, I have to ask you, if you have a way for us to contact Mr. and Mrs. Evans' nearest next of kin?"_

_"Yes, Sara's mother, but she lives in Georgia, I think I have her number-" Haley started to look through the numbers on her phone. Brooke. Clay. Suddenly she couldn't read anymore. Everything came blurry. It took a while for Haley to realize that the unshed tears were blurring her vision. She closed her eyes and tried to make them go away. She needed to be strong now. That's what everyone always told her that she was strong. It was one of the best qualities she had. So many people had told her that, her mom, Brooke, Sarah. That's when Haley dropped her phone, she couldn't take it anymore, she let the tears run down her cheeks and fall down to the floor. Officer Young picked up her phone._

_"I can wait for a minute." Haley just nodded; she couldn't form any words that would make sense. Officer Young lead her to the lobby and made her sit. Haley just sat there and cried in silence, she didn't even realize Officer Young had left the room. All she had were her empty thoughts in her empty mind. That's when she heard the front door and she looked up. There he was with a mixture look on his face confused, scared, and helpless. _

_"Nathan."_

Nathan was feeling numb. They were dead. His best friend and his wife. The most kind and caring people on earth and they were gone. He just stood there and held Haley as she sobbed quietly. Nathan felt small burning tear rolling down his cheek and in to Haley's auburn locks.

"Miss James, are you ready now?" Officer Young came back to the lobby where Nathan and Haley broke out of their embrace. Haley nodded and took out her phone. "And you are?"

"Nathan Scott", they shook hands.

"Do you have any information about Clay's side of the family?" Haley asked after handing the Officer her phone with Sarah's mother's number in it. She wasn't crying anymore

"I- I know that both of his parents are dead, but I think he has a brother in Phoenix, named Robert Evans, but they have lost touch- I think", feeling overwhelmed Nathan had to sit down. He just sat there while Haley gave the police all the information they asked for. He didn't know how long he sat there, at one point Haley tapped his should took him by the hand and lead him out of the door to her car.

"Come on now, they told me to go the _their_ house, apparently their lawyer will be there the first thing in the morning - in five hours to be exact - and he wants to talk to us."

* * *

After they entered Sarah and Clay's house Haley realized what a big mistake it had been to follow the instructions they were given and come here. All of the decorations from Emma's party were still up. There were dishes and wrapping paper everywhere. The big sign they had hang in the living room that said 'Happy Birthday Emma' was still hanging there. Everything was normal. Haley noticed a laundry basket in the corner full of their dirty clothes. It seemed like any second now they would come back from the restaurant and talk quietly not wanting to wake up their daughter. Haley went to kitchen to get a glass of water. Taped on to the fridge was a note Sarah had left for Clay.

_Good Morning, you sleepy head!_

_Emma and I already had breakfast and we decided to go to the store to pick up few things for the party, since you forgot. Honey, I specifically told you to get milk that was lactose-free. You know that Gavin is lactose intolerant and you know what happens when- never mind. Just wanted you to know where we are and no that we love you._

_Emma and Sarah_

_PS. Don't eat all of the cornflakes save us some for tomorrow _

Haley felt her hands start to shake. She couldn't take this. Not in here. Not with their whole life hanging around her. She reached for the glass, but dropped it.

"Haley, is everything alright? I heard a cr-" Nathan came in looking tired as ever with a hint of concern in his voice.

"This is horrible, look at the note? I can't spend tonight in here in their house with their pictures hanging everywhere only reminding up that they are not coming back. I can't, I just-" Haley started to ramble.

"Just breathe, it will be okay, come on", Nathan led her upstairs and in to one of the guestrooms, "you stay here tonight and try to get some sleep, I'll be right next door."

Nathan didn't really sleep. He dozed off every once in a while, but he fell a sleep two hours before he had to wake up. He opened his eyes and looked around him when it all came clear to him again. Clay and Sarah. Nathan buried his face in his hands. Is this how things would be from now on? He would try to sleep and every time he woke up he would remember. He heard quiet clatter from downstairs which woke him up completely. He got up and walked downstairs where Haley was loading the dishwasher. She had her hair up in a bun and looked tired.

"Morning", Haley turned around and picked up more plates from the table.

"Hi, their lawyer called, his now on his way here."

"Oh, okay", Nathan had no idea what to say. They were both grieving and guess Haley needed to do something or she would completely freak out. "Did you get any sleep?"

"Not really, it was too quiet. I always went to bed before them and they would stay up and talk or watch television or Emma would wake up- anyway it's just that I kept thinking I hear them and I just couldn't bear that."

Nathan nodded. He knew exactly what she was talking about. Whenever he stayed the night he would stay up and talk with Clay and Sarah. He always heard them whispering when they went to bed. Of course he also felt weird not having Emma there. She would wake up at least once per night and he always woke up. In few occasions he had also been the first to go to her and sooth her down.

"It's really clean in here", Nathan pointed out after a minute of silence.

"Yeah, that's what I do when I'm upset, I took down all of the decorations and -", Haley was cut off by the doorbell.

"That must be their lawyer", Haley sighed and put down the dishes she was holding. She and Nathan looked at each other. Suddenly Haley felt like she wasn't ready for this. She didn't know what the lawyer would tell them. She however did know that after this meeting Sara and Clay's death would feel even more real than it already did. Nathan and Haley walked to the door together and before opening it Haley closed her eyes and took one deep breath in. She had to be ready for this.

* * *

"First of all I would like to tell you both how very sorry I'm for your loss. Sara and Clay were amazing people and I'm going to miss them very much, I considered them more as friends than clients", the Lawyer started his speech – which he probably gave to everyone in a situation like this.

"Thank you", Haley said even though she felt a little weird that the lawyer was giving them this speech and that he had to meet with them at all. _Wasn't he supposed to talk with the close relatives and not friends, _Haley thought.

"You both must be wondering why I insisted on meeting with both of you this early", the Lawyer – named John Russel –continued and now his tone had changed from apologetically to serious.

"Yes a little. I thought that this would be a conversation you should have with Sara's mom and Clay's brother", Haley voiced her concern.

"Normally yes, but this case is different."

"Different how?" Nathan questioned.

"Well, the guardianship agreement Sara and Clay have in their will is the reason we must meet this early on."

"Yes Emma, what happens to her now? I-I think that's what we both have in our minds right now", Haley questioned and thinking of her goddaughter brought brand new tears in her eyes.

"Hold on, Clay and Sara never told you about their arrangement?"Mr. Russel questioned now with a surprised look on his face. Nathan and Haley both shook their heads. "Okay, this is little awkward. I assumed they had already told you about their plan. Well, in their will it says that in the unlikely event that they should both die they wish that the custody of their daughter Emma Joy Evans would be given to Haley James and Nathan Scott."

Nathan and Haley sat and stared at Mr. Russel for full five minutes before either of them got their voice back.

"Mr. Russel with all due respect, there must be a mistake. We are not together we are just her godparents and- I- we-", Haley couldn't find words to describe her astonishment.

"I realize that this is not what you two were expecting and now that you know I'd like to talk to you about your options-"

"If you don't mind, I'm going to need a minute", Haley interrupted him quietly and got up before heading through kitchen to backyard. She felt like she couldn't breathe. _This must be what panic attack feels like, yeah I'm definitely panicking_ _and this is a panic attack, _Haley's thought rambled in her mind. _Emma is going to be my child, I'm going to have a child. But it's not really my child it's my best friend's daughter. _Haley didn't know what to think. She loved Emma to death, but at the same time she thought that this would not be a healthy way to start a family; with the child of her dead best friend and a guy she couldn't stand. Of course she wanted to have a part in Emma's life, but was mom really the one? She had no idea how to be a mom, Sara had been the first of her friends to have a child. Yes Haley came from a big family, but she was the youngest so she didn't actually help changing diapers when growing up. At the same time she couldn't imagine not having Emma in her life. She was used to seeing her every week usually more than once, so the thought of Emma in the arms of some stranger was not ideal either.

At the same time Nathan was still sitting at the table with Mr. Russel. They hadn't said a word to each other after Haley left. Nathan was having a conversation with himself. The first thing in his mind was that this couldn't be possible. He wasn't the most fatherly person on earth and Clay and Sara both knew that, so why would they choose him of all people to be the 'father' of their child. Yes he loved Emma and knew how to handle her, but that didn't mean that he was ready for this kind of commitment. He had been screwed up by his father so he didn't really have anyone who he could copy. Clay had been an amazing father and that's who Nathan had looked up to. He looked around the room to find some kind of answers.

Both men sitting at the table lifted their gaze when they heard the back door slam shut again and Haley came back in to the room.

"So, options, you said that we have options so let's hear them."

"Yes of course, first of all you can't legally make one a parent against their will and even though it was Clay and Sara's wish that you two would together look after Emma, ultimately judge makes that decision. We have a hearing in a couple of weeks where you can plead your case, weather you decide to honor their wishes or not."

"Okay. So if we decide _not_ to follow this thing through?"

"Then Emma's guardianship will be granted to someone else, maybe the family, Sara's mother for example."

"And if that doesn't work out?"

"Then we would have to find Emma foster parents."

"Oh my god", Haley muttered in to her hand she had placed before her mouth as she leaned back in her chair. She glances at her left to look at Nathan, who was clearly in his own world.

"I realize that this is a lot to process, but you have time, you don't need to make the decision right away."

"When would you have to know about our decision?"

"A week before the hearing, we need time to make other arrangements before the hearing in case you decide not to go through with this."

"What about other options?" Nathan spoke up and surprised both Haley and Mr. Russel. He had been quiet throughout the conversation and Haley wasn't even sure if he had heard everything they had talked about since he wore such bland look on his face.

"I'm afraid there are no other options Mr. Scott."

"I meant, what would happen if we decide to do it?"

"Well, first of all judge needs to grant you custody. At first it would probably be temporal, but after a few counseling sessions with CPS, I don't see any reason why they wouldn't name you as her guardians. However I want you to think this through. If you do decide to do this, this is not something you can just walk away from."

Nathan and Haley sat there in silence not really knowing what they should say. Both of their minds run from one thing to another.

"And you need to know our decision in a week?" Nathan made sure after a while, Mr. Russel nodded and Haley run her fingers through her hair and sighed.

"What about Emma?"

"I talked to the judge who agreed with me that it's the best for her to be with people she knows in a familiar environment. So if it's okay with you two you could move in here and take care of her until the hearing. Again it's not an obligation you can say no."

"No, I think you are right", Haley agreed with him. She didn't want to think Emma scared and surrounded by strangers, not having a clue what was happening. "I can pick her up today and then get some of my stuff." Haley turned to look at Nathan.

"I'm coming with you", Nathan professed and glanced quickly at Haley before standing up after Mr. Russel, who started to pack his papers.

"This is good, thank you both for your time. Here is my card, if you have questions about anything you can call me, and here is the address for the CPS office, where Emma was brought this morning. "

"Thank you", Haley shook his hand and Nathan followed her suit. They walked Mr. Russel tot the door before gathering their things and heading to the car.

* * *

"I told you, you should have turned right."

"I only followed the GPS' orders."

"And look where it got us."

"I already told you it's not my fault."

"You should've listened to me."

"Yeah that's what I'm going to do", Nathan muttered under his breath as he tried to find a place where he could make a U-turn.

"What was that?" Haley questioned.

"Nothing, can we just please _not _talk." Nathan pleaded, he wasn't really feeling like fighting at the moment.

"Fine", Haley scoffed and tried to find more comfortable position in the seat.

"Thank you."

They sat in silence. Nathan focused on driving and Haley was looking at the papers in her hands that allowed them to take Emma from the care of CPS. Mr. Russel had given them the papers before heading out. The radio wasn't on they both just wanted to enjoy the silence. At least for a few minutes.

"Why would they call you?"

"I think you're breaking your own rule", now was Haley's turn to mutter under her breath. Nathan glared at her. "What do you mean?"

"Last night, they called you to the police station instead of their family."

"They named me their in case of an emergency –person, probably since none of their relatives live near-by. They named you as well, but the police called the first person they could find", Haley told him what the officer had told her after she had asked them the question herself last night.

"I guess that makes sense."

"Yeah", Haley replied and tried to focus on the road as well. They continued the silence until Nathan pulled over in front of the big white building. They both got out of the car and after she had slammed her side of the door shut Haley called for Nathan.

"You know how you said that they called me instead of their family?" Nathan only nodded in response.

"Maybe we were their family", Haley continued quietly and gave him a weak smile. She walked past him to the front doors. Nathan just stood there thinking about what she had said. Haley turned around, "are you coming?"

* * *

They were now inside the building signing papers so that Emma would be released. Haley had penned down her signatures already and she was now pacing in the room and looking through the glass doors. She took a look at her watch and turned around when she saw her. Emma was in the arms of a woman wearing a black suit. Emma looked like she had been crying her eyes were red and puffy. Haley looked at the woman who nodded her head and Haley rushed through the doors. When Emma saw her godmother she broke in to tears and was placed in her arms.

"Hi, Emma I missed you baby girl", Haley tried to sooth her down. Nathan came up from behind her. "Look it's uncle Nathan, he missed you too."

Emma reached for Nathan and let out a sniffle. Haley placed her in his arms and took the bags from the social worker.

"Here are some of her clothes, here some diapers and toys, you can call us if something unexpected comes up."

"Okay, thank you", Haley smiled at the woman and went after Nathan and Emma.

Once they reached the car Nathan handed Emma to Haley to fix up the car seat. Haley bounced the little girl in her arm and even though she didn't even know if she believed in it herself Haley whispered into Emma's tiny ear: "Everything's going to be okay."

**A/N: What do you think? Next chapter will have more characters in it, don't worry!**


End file.
